


Nightmares

by hrhsparklefists



Series: So Over This Shem Nonsense [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhsparklefists/pseuds/hrhsparklefists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nightmare woke The Iron Bull from a deep sleep. He sat up and tried to calm himself without waking his sleeping Kadan. Oraris woke anyway and sleepily set about comforting her Vhenan by taking mind off of whatever upset him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

It was pitch black when Oraris stirred from a deep sleep. As her eyes cracked open slightly, she noted that Bull wasn’t lying down in his usual spot. Instead, he was sat on the edge of their bed, knuckles white as he grasped the mattress, trying to calm himself.

 

The sound of shuddering breaths filled the air and she could see his shoulders were heaving.

 

Slowly, Oraris slid her hand over and gently rested it on his lower back.

 

“Bull?” Sleep cracked her voice, making it hoarse, “Bad dream?”

 

A slight, nearly imperceptible nod was her answer.

 

Fighting against her heavy limbs she leveraged herself up and began rubbing small circles on his back.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“No,” he grunted.

 

Oraris dragged herself to her knees and slid her arms around him, holding him tight to her; she peppered his head with feather light kisses.

 

Bull’s breathing began to calm and he settled his weight against her front.

 

After a few minutes like this he grasped her arm, brought it to his lips, and placed a grateful kiss on the inside of her wrist.

 

“How’s your ankle feeling? I could tell it was bothering you earlier.” The movement of her lips brushed his shoulder as she spoke.

 

“Still sore, not as fucking bad as earlier though.”

 

Oraris hummed and kissed his neck. “Do you wanna go back t’bed? Or sit on the couch and read?”

 

Bull tipped his head back. A soft sigh escaped him.

 

The mattress shifted under his weight as Bull turned to face his Kadan.  Strong arms circled Oraris and she tipped the both of them backwards onto the bed. A puff of air wafted over them as her back hit their nest of pillows. Bull’s arms were still tight around her middle with his head buried in her chest as they came to rest on the bed.

 

Bull pressed a kiss between her breasts. In response, Oraris lightly scratched her nails up and down his back. She felt his lips continue to pepper her chest with kisses; after a time his mouth strayed upwards and sucked a light bruise onto her collarbone.

 

Bull wiggled himself up her body and captured her mouth with a kiss. Around her body, his arms shifted and cradled her closer to him; arms that were just holding before now held her fast to him. Soft kisses turned hungry. All the emotion Bull wouldn’t, or couldn’t, express in words came out in desperate and fervent kisses, breaths, and soft groans.

 

Thick fingertips pressed into her skin, a silent confession of something neither of them were brave enough to say aloud yet.

 

Their desperate kisses quickly filled with heat and Bull’s tongue licked out of his mouth to trace the seam of Oraris’ lips. Her tongue peeked out to meet Bull’s before retreating as his dipped into her mouth.

 

Soft tongues swirled around each other, meeting frequently; Oraris brought her hands up and cradled Bull’s head closer to hers. Her thumbs hooked under his horns and gently rubbed at the edge where his skin turned into rough horn.

 

Bull groaned into Oraris’ mouth, his hand slid out from under her and grasped at her side. As his tongue retreated, Bull dragged it along the roof of her mouth. Their eyes slipped shut again as Bull pressed their foreheads together, taking a moment to just breathe. In that silence, Oraris shifted her head to lightly drag her nose along Bull’s scarred eye.

 

“Vhenan,” she whispered into his brow.

 

“Kadan,” he echoed.

 

Their lips came together and lazily parted. Bull sucked Oraris’ bottom lip between his and brought the hand holding her side up to her face – cupping and tilting it to deepen their lazy kisses.

 

Oraris cupped Bull’s jaw and rubbed the length of his ears. Atop her, she felt a full body shudder wrack her lover’s body. Breath caught in Bull’s throat as Oraris continued playing with his ears. The breath stuck in his throat rushed out in staccato. Color filled his face and cock.

 

“Kadan,” he breathed as his hips rocked against the bed.  

 

Oraris’ continued to rub at his ears - encouraging his light grinding. With a moan Bull tucked his chin and rested his head against Oraris’ again. A sleepy smile spread across her face. While Bull’s eyes slipped shut, Oraris remained open. With attentive eyes, she watched the expression on his face shift and react to the sensations and pressure on his cock. The hand cradling her face slipped off to brace his forearm on the bed. This allowed Bull to roll his hips against the bed with unstifled fervor.

 

Groans and grunts filled her ears as she felt his hips stutter. Oraris lifted her legs and wrapped them around Bull’s waist as best she could. Keeping him close with her heels. Bull tipped his mouth forward and brushed their lips together. During the kiss, Oraris took the opportunity to trace the skin at the base of his horns again.

 

“Fuck,” Bull moaned into his Kadan’s mouth.

 

Oraris hummed in response. Lightly, she dragged her nails down from his horns to behind his ears. A loud groan was breathed against her face as Bull’s hips stilled before stuttering with each pulse of his release between her legs.

 

Small hands soothingly rubbed his back before coming to rest splayed out over the expanse of his shoulders. His erratic breathing began to even out as he recovered from his orgasm.

 

The arm still underneath her slid out and down to grope her ass. Bull’s thumb shifted and dipped towards her heat. Oraris hummed and gave his lips a quick peck.

 

“’m good, Bull.”

 

“Sure?”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

Bull kissed her nose and hefted himself onto his back next to his Kadan. Oraris felt Bull tug her into his chest, his large hand stroking her back. Oraris stretched as she settled into his side with a content sigh.

 

An unexpected bite on his pec startled a laugh out of Bull. The playful giggles sneaking out of Oraris erupted loudly as her Vhenan rolled her and held her tight to his chest. Bull leaned forward and nipped repeatedly at her jaw and neck.

 

Giggles continued to spill from Oraris as she wiggled in Bull’s grip as his playful nips tapered off. Through her giggles she managed to press a small peck on her lover’s lips before settling on top of his chest.

 

“Thank you,” he mumbled and gave the crown of her head a lingering kiss.

 

Bull and Oraris drifted back off in each other’s embrace. Tiny, happy smiles on their faces.  

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to make it sans smut, but at this point its not my writing without at least An orgasm.  
> First time doing H/C.. probably shows.  
> Come say hi to me on tumblr! (@captain-ameribooty)  
> Again beta'd by my astonishing @regalpotato!


End file.
